ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
De'Anton Maybon
Andrew Mayhew, better known by his ring name of "The Anti-Bully" De'Anton Maybon, is a British professional wrestler, currently performing for Unlimited Combat Wrestling as a member of The Outcasts. Personal Life Mayhew was born on 7th December 1979 in the small English town of Woking where he was bullied by his peers due to the way he looked. As a result, he immersed himself in a world of wrestling videos. It took a growth of anger in his soul before he could overcome the bullies, and after he beat them, they never bothered him again. Afterwards, he decided to follow his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Intensely focused, he joined the FWA training program, and it became clear that he had a natural talent in the ring. However, they seemed reluctant to move him to the big time. Eventually, they offered him a place in their locker-room, on one condition: he wore a mask. De’Anton, naturally, asked why, only to discover they didn’t think he had “quite the right look for a superstar”. Enraged, De’ quit the company, leaving England and heading to the U.S. He took the name De’Anton as a symbol of his new life, determined never to be overlooked because of his face again. He tried other Federations, but left quickly after they too insisted he wear a mask. Wrestling Career XFW, and The Outcasts Upon joining Xtreme Frontier Wrestling, he took the nickname of "Anti-Bully," quickly became embroiled in a feud with attractive rookie protégé, Brian Score. The two exchanged barbs for several weeks, each gaining one victory in the ring, with Score’s being at the PPV Black Dawn, when he forced Maybon to submit. After that, Maybon's career spiralled down, as he lost every match in the space of two months. Spilling out of control, he blamed XFW’s owner Rachel Lucid for supplying bias referees, rather than admit he was losing fair. Around this time, he joined forces with fellow outsider, Parker Davis, becoming the Tag Team known as The Outcasts, and adopting Parker’s slogan of "F$@k XFW". The losing continued for the duo, until they realised that they would need to resort to under-hand tactics to win. And win they did, coming out on top of a four-corners Number One contenders match at the Chamber of Horrors PPV, with the opportunity to face the Tag Team Champions, Allen Vant and Vagabond, at the following Blood Bound TV show. They were unable to capture the gold in their first attempt. It was shortly after that Allen Vant turned on his partner, and the Tag Team belts were vacated. The Outcasts were then entered into a tournament to crown new Champions, reaching the final in a “Mousetrap Deathmatch” at the Final Victory PPV. However, their opponents, The Spectacular Superfriends, won the match and XFW went into bankruptcy immediately following the show, denying them a rematch. AW Maybon headed to Anarchy Wrestling, to re-team with Davis and take the federation by storm, where they swiftly fulfilled their promise, beating some of the major stars the fed had to offer, and becoming Tag Team Champions. While this was happening, Maybon became embroiled in a short lived feud with Dwayne Irving Carter Kingston, after he injured the latter in a match. D.I.C.K, as he was known, returned later, wheelchair bound and vegetative, and Maybon took every opportunity to taunt him. They finally met in a well-named “handicap match” of Maybon against D.I.C.K and his legal agent, Cecil U.N. Tanner. At the peak of the bout, Kingston shocked the world when he stood up from his chair and used it as a weapon on Maybon, scoring the win for his team. The Outcasts held the Tag Team Titles for two months before losing them. Maybon blamed Davis for the loss, and the two came to blows. De’ quickly left AW, going into self-imposed exile. UcW He emerged in UcW a few weeks later, swiftly became involved in a feud with pretty boy Colm Royce, after the two had a time-limit draw. Maybon became obsessed with beating Colm, going so far as to play mindgames, and forcing his attentions on Colm's girlfriend Soos. The feud simmered down for a while, as Colm shocked the world by advancing to the second round of the UcW Championship Tournament. However, Maybon vowed that Colm would get no further. True to his word, Maybon interfered in Colm's match, at the risk of losing his own job. But surprisingly, Colm stepped up and refused to allow Maybon to be fired. The reason? He wanted to fight him at FightFest, UcW's first PPV. The two men met in a steel cage, and after a hellacious match, Colm finally picked up the win. Return to AW Maybon briefly returned to AW, earning his first title shot in a four man ladder match, but coming up short. He also displayed a darker side, targeting non-combatants outside the ring, and giving in to torturous yearnings. It wasn’t long after this that Anarchy went under, and Maybon was without a home. NNCR, Sharpie, and The Masked Marauder What he was up to in the following months is something he has kept very close to his chest, but when Sharpie called him about the rebirth of NNCR, he couldn’t say no. Maybon kicked off NNCR with a bang, quickly working his way to the finals of the tournament to crown the first ever NNCR Heavyweight Champion. With the evil Sharpie at his side, it seemed a clash with fan-favourite Mike “The Franchise” Raboin and NNCR’s Commissioner, Steve Corman, was inevitable. At NNCR’s Pay per View, Destiny Road, Sharpie was taken out at the top of the show by a mysterious, lead pipe wielding, assailant. Maybon fought through the finals of the tournament, competing in three matches almost back-to-back. Maybon fell in his last match, after an attack by the same man who took out Sharpie earlier that night, leaving the finals to good friends Jake Savage and Mike Raboin. Raboin won the match after the re-appearance of the masked man… revealed to be Raboin’s old nemeses Mike Mancini. Raboin refused to accept the World Championship that way… right until he attacked his former Tag Team Partner Savage with his new belt, revealing he had been aligned with Mancini the whole time. Corman came to the ring, angry that his chosen wrestler has used such cheap tactics to win the big belt, and then shocked the world by revealing that HE had been behind it the whole time, in a move to get himself named NNCR’s GM. One of Corman’s first acts as GM was to strip De’ of the “Anti-Bully” gimmick, and force Mayhew to compete under a mask; the very thing Maybon had fought his entire life. For weeks on end “The Masked Marauder” suffered; stripped of his personality and his will to win, he racked up loss after loss, and nothing anyone did could shake him from his new defeatist mentality. Given Mike Mancini as his manager, Mayhem was punished in everything he did, threatened by Mancini and forced into the High Rollers stable. When the High Rollers disbanded, Mancini kept Mayhem’s contract, making him a member of the Magnificent Four group. During the UcW/NNCR talent exchange program, Mayhem won an over-the-top battle royal, earning a shot at any title he wanted. Mancini, as his manager, claimed the title shot belonged to him, furthering the tension between the two men. Finally, Mancini, obsessed with the NNCR Pride Championship, dressed fellow M4 member Duane Adams up as the Masked Marauder, tricking Steve Corman into believing Mayhem gave his title shot to Mancini. Around this time, a mysterious phone call lifted Andrew’s spirits. Although no one at the time knew what the call was about, Mayhem seemed much easier in himself, pushing the limits of the lease Mancini and Corman had around him. On the last show of NNCR, he and Mancini won the Main Event, become the final NNCR Tag Team Champions. PWL (pending...) UcW II (pending...) In Wrestling Entrance Music As De'Anton Maybon - "Creep" by Radiohead As The Masked Marauder - "The Silent Man" by Dream Theatre Trademark Moves *'The D.A.M' What it is: Double Vertical Suplex / Fisherman’s Buster Description: Maybon catches his foe in close, hooking his left arm over their head, and grabbing onto the side of their tights with his right hand. He pulls them up from this position, so they are on his left shoulder with their legs in the air, before he drops them down onto their back. Keeping his arms in place, he rotates his hips, so he is face down. From here, he rises to his feet, repeating the move again. After this, he pulls them into the start position again, hooking a leg and pulling them up above his head. From this position, he then slams them head first into the mat. He shouts each letter of the move with each suplex. *'D’A.M Hot' (Pronounced "Damn Hot") What it is: Asai moonsault into ring Description: With his opponent down, on their back, Maybon races to the nearest ropes, leaping onto the middle one and bouncing off with an Asai moonsault to his opponent’s stomach area. *'Face First' What it is: Belly-to-belly brainbuster Description: Maybon pulls his foe in close, hooking his arms under their opposite armpits and around their back. He pulls them up as if for a belly-to-belly suplex, but midway throws his feet off the mat, diving backwards and crashing them head first into the canvas with a brainbuster… aimed face first, of course. Finishing Moves *'Uglification' (knockout) What is it: Double underhook face driver Description: De’ boots his opponent in the gut, doubling them over, before pulling their head between his legs, as if setting up for a Powerbomb. He hooks both their arms, pinning them away from their body, before hopping up and landing on his knees, driving his foe face-first into the canvas. Or a chair/table/ladder/other object if he’s able to. Super Finisher *'Uglification II' (knockout) What it is: Chasyn Driver (Modified Sit-Down Piledriver) Description: With his opponent on the ring apron, and doubled over the middle rope, De’ puts their head between his legs and grabs the top ropes. He then leaps up, using the ropes for extra height, and lands on his butt, driving his foe headfirst into the canvas. Championship History *NNCR Heavyweight Champion x 1 *UcW Northern Wrestling Champion x 1 *NNCR Tag Team Champion (final w/Mike Raboin) x 1 *AW Tag Team Champion (w/Parker Davis) x 1 Category:Wrestlers